


Locker Room Talk

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Series: Amok Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: The 5th year Slytherins are inside their dorm, making conversation to pass the dull weekend. How they got into the subject of marking other students on their good looks was baffling, but Abraxas went with it. And because he was who he was, the final word was always his.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Amok Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Locker Room Talk

_**Disclaimer:** _ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not.._

* * *

_**Prompts:** _

_**Pairing** _ _\- Abraxas Malfoy / Tom Riddle_

* * *

"What about Mulciber?" One of them asked.

They all laughed.

"Oh, please!" Cygnus answered. "He chews with his mouth open. It's disturbing. Not to mention the way he walks!"

"Forget the way he walks," Abraxas interjected, "did you ever take a look at that nose?"

"How could I not? It occupies half the room!"

They burst into laughter again. It was a dull autumn day, and everybody felt like staying inside. Abraxas could understand that. He had been outside, for Quiditch practice, and by the time he got back to the castle Malfoy was tired, soaked in water from the storm and covered in mud from head to toe. He took a long and relaxing shower and walked to his room, only to find his 5th year colleagues there, already, engaged in conversation to pass the dull weekend.

How they got into the subject of marking other students on their good looks, though, was baffling, but Abraxas went with it. And because he was who he was, the final word was always his.

"Definitely a four." Someone concluded the Mulciber portion of the conversation, and there were mumbles of agreement around the dorm.

"If I was going to go that way…" Abraxas started, and the laughter calmed down as the other boys looked at him. "It would have to be someone like… Nott." He finished, throwing a Fizzi Wizzy in the air and catching with his mouth.

"I'll second that." Cygnus agreed, summoning the candy box with his wand "That's a ten."

"Just last year he was all weedy and stringy…" Goyle stated, a bit puzzled.

"Well, he's not stringy now."

"See, Goyle, there's hope for you yet!" Abraxas teased, throwing a cushion at Goyles's face. The other one blushed violently before throwing the cushion at the floor, and shouting:

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Uuuuu" The other boys laughed even harder.

"Calm down, Greg. We know Bulstrode likes you just the way you are. Short and unnapealing."

"You're a three, Goyle. Be a proud three."

"It's more like a two to me."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, now that we've established that Greg is a solid two…" Goyle shoot them an angry look "Back to the topic,… What about Tom Riddle? How would you mark him, Ax?"

Abraxas snorted.

"Oh please. If we're talking wizards I can play, but if you're going to bring mud bloods in the game, that's just disgusting."

Just outside the room, a seventeen year old Tom Riddle gazed at his own reflection in the stone of the old fashioned ring on his right hand. A red shadow flashed though his eyes as the heir of Salazar Slytherin burned with anger from inside out. Perhaps the time had come to summon Slytherin's beast from the chamber. He would show them. They laughed at his expense when they thought he was not around... But Lord Voldemort was everywhere. He would make them curse that day in the years to come... Time and time again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently discovered that a lot of people actually write requited Tom/Abraxas... I write about Abraxas dismissing Voldemort for his blood status, which would make Lucius recruitment in the years to come an act of revenge. In fact, I have another Abraxas&Tom story called Bloodlines. If you like this one, you should check it out.
> 
> Please review if you have the time... I am looking forward to reading it.


End file.
